


Let The Yuletide Be Gay

by Winterironsoldier



Series: She-Ra Mini Ficlets [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comedy, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: Christmastime is a time for giving and receiving, a time for love and family. Adora cherished this holiday above all else, not just for the gifts mind you. She just loved it when her girlfriend spent all Christmas Eve day baking for the Christmas dinner that Adora's family had every year. Adam was usually the one who did the ham and turkey; Catra did the sweets, and her parents provided the venue.It was also always on this day that they exchanged their own presents with each other. Neither of them usually took this too seriously and this year would be no different. Just last year, Catra bought her a year's subscription to Tractors and How They Work and Adora bought her a toy mouse that had catnip in it. Needless to say, they both laughed over each gift.





	Let The Yuletide Be Gay

Christmastime is a time for giving and receiving, a time for love and family. Adora cherished this holiday above all else, not just for the gifts mind you. She just loved it when her girlfriend spent all Christmas Eve day baking for the Christmas dinner that Adora's family had every year. Adam was usually the one who did the ham and turkey; Catra did the sweets, and her parents provided the venue.

It was also always on this day that they exchanged their own presents with each other. Neither of them usually took this too seriously and this year would be no different. Just last year, Catra bought her a year's subscription to  _ Tractors and How They Work _ and Adora bought her a toy mouse that had catnip in it. Needless to say, they both laughed over each gift.

As a matter of fact, this year she had truly outdone herself. She had wrapped a moldy potato that had spuds growing out of it for Catra. Now all she had to do was wait for her to finish frosting the bundt cake and they could exchange gifts.

“Hey, Adora!”

Adora was up in moments with her snuggly wrapped gift and flitted to the kitchen in a hurry.

In there, she paused. Catra was on one knee with a wrapped box that couldn't be anything but a ring box in her hand.  _ Oh, fuck. _

“Adorabelle Grey, will you marry me?” Catra asked, a shy yet amused smile on her face.

“... Yes.” She forced out, dread filling her as Catra smoothed a bright diamond on her hand and then took the other wrapped box from her.

Catra was unwrapping and then opening it. The box lid came off and- Catra's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  _ Moldy potate. _

“Adora-”

“Do you like it?” Adora asked before she could stop herself.

“Do I- Do I like the moldy potato that you got me?” Catra repeated dumbly.

Adora led with a sweet smile, “I really like my ring.”

“A moldy potato,” Catra mumbled.

“Moldy potate.” Adora agreed.

Catra rolled her eyes, pulling her down and in for a long kiss that involved tongue much to Adora's glee but it didn't last long before she pulled back.

“But do you like it?”

“I'm throwing it away.”

“You can't throw it away!”

“Watch me.”

“ _Catra, no,_ _stop!_ ”


End file.
